Rapidash Riding (En Español)
by ZoraidaEdelweiss
Summary: [Ligero Soulsilvershipping] Dejar a Kotone montar un Rapidash no podía ser de ninguna forma una buena idea.


_(*Nota: He usado el nombre de Gold en vez de Ethan/Hibiki)_

* * *

_**Montando a Rapidash (Rapidash Riding)**_

* * *

Kotone corría veloz por Pueblo Primavera, buscando a cierta personita de cabello rojo. Tenía que contarle algo muy importante, o al menos, para ella. ¿Por qué nunca aparecía cuando lo buscaba?

—¡Silver! ¡Silver! ¡SILVEEEEEER! –Gritó a pleno pulmón.

Dicho entrenador se sobresaltó al oír el grito a lo lejos, dudando sobre si responder o no a la llamada.

—… —Silver dudó unos instantes, hasta que al final suspiró con resignación- ¡Aquí, idiota! –Gritó. Pronto llegó Kotone hasta él, corriendo tanto como podía- ¿Qué quieres? –Le espetó.

—¡A que no adivinas qué! –Los ojos de Kotone brillaban de emoción. Antes de que Silver pudiera responder, añadió velozmente- Acabo de encontrarme con Gold en Ciudad Cerezo, y me ha dicho que tiene un Rapidash nuevo, ¡Un Rapidash!

—¿Y…?

—¡Me ha dicho que podría ir esta tarde a montarlo! ¡Nunca he montado a Rapidash antes!

La chica comenzó a dar vueltas, presa de la emoción. Ya podía imaginarse a sí misma cabalgando, con las coletas al viento, como en las películas… Silver arqueó una ceja; estaba un tanto confuso, ¿Dónde entraba él en ese plan?

—¿Y qué demonios tengo que ver yo en eso?

—¿Eeeh? –Kotone se paró en seco- ¡Pues que tú también vas a venir, por supuesto!

Silver abrió los ojos cuan platos de postre.

—¿CÓMO? ¡Yo no pienso ir a…! –La chica le miró fijamente con ojitos de cachorrito- Pero… Yo… No… Maldita sea, está bien.

—¡Gracias!

Y le tiró al suelo de un abrazo.

* * *

_Esa misma tarde…_

Ambos entrenadores caminaban tranquilamente por la ruta 29, o mejor dicho, Silver caminaba, ya que Kotone iba dando saltitos; Se moría de ganas de montar. Pero eso estaba desesperando a su rival.

—¿¡Quieres estarte quieta!?

—¡No~! –Canturreó la chica.

Silver se quedó perplejo por unos instantes, y acto seguido maldijo por lo bajo. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, el entrenador estaba preocupado; él había montado antiguamente y sabía lo que una mala caída podía provocar. Lo que no sabía era por qué demonios se preocupaba por ella. Miró fijamente a Kotone con la preocupación claramente escrita en sus ojos, y como si lo hubiese sentido, ésta se giró de golpe.

—¡No pongas esa cara! –Exclamó Kotone sonriendo- Estás arruinando la diversión antes de empezar.

—Bah. –El chico apartó la mirada, haciendo que la entrenadora riese por lo bajo.

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Si no me va a pasar nada! –Rió Kotone al ver su expresión enfurruñada. Para ella, Silver era como un libro abierto. Iba concentrada en eso cuando de pronto pisó mal y perdió el equilibrio- ¡UAH!

Kotone cayó de bruces al suelo, logrando embarrarse toda la ropa, y Silver simplemente suspiró. La entrenadora comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, esa no era una buena forma de empezar, y no quería meter la pata antes incluso de subirse al Rapidash. Silver refunfuñó al principio pero después la ayudó a levantarse, llegando enseguida a Ciudad Cerezo. Gold se encontraba junto a la playa, silbando alegremente mientras cepillaba al famoso Rapidash.

—Mira, ahí está el idiota de… -Silver se cortó en seco, ¡Kotone había desaparecido! El entrenador se giró bruscamente mirando en todas direcciones- ¡Hey! ¿Kotone?

De repente vio cierto gorro blanco sobresalir por detrás de la casa más cercana. El chico se mosqueó bastante: Si le estaba tomando el pelo NO tenía ninguna gracia. Rápidamente se acercó y comprobó que, efectivamente, se trataba de Kotone. La pobre estaba temblando y no parecía encontrarse nada bien. Silver ocultó su preocupación y gruñó con impaciencia:

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—N-N-N-N-Nada –Tartamudeó Kotone.

—¡Pues venga! ¡No he venido hasta aquí para nada! –Silver le tiró del brazo, tratando de hacer que se levantase.

—¡N-NO! –Kotone permaneció pegada al suelo, sobresaltando al chico por el grito, por lo que éste la soltó al instante.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

—E-es que…

—¿Es qué?

—E-estoy nerviosa… -Murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo.

Silver la miró como si le acabase de dar una patada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ahora vas a ir porque lo digo yo!

—¡Pe-pero…! ¡Aaaay! –Chilló la chica cuando su rival comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la playa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban frente a Gold.

—¡Hola Kotone! Y… ¿Silver? –Saludó éste claramente extrañado. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de las ropas de la entrenadora- ¿¡Qué te ha ocurrido!? –Exclamó, haciendo que la entrenadora sacudiese la cabeza avergonzada.

—¡A-ah, nada! Me caí, ja, ja, ja…

Silver la fulminó con la mirada, aún más molesto que antes.

—¿Podemos empezar de una vez? –Gruñó.

—Esto… Silver, no es por nada, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Gold.

—¡Le he invitado yo~! –Sonrió la entrenadora. Gold dejó de cepillar al Pokémon caballo y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Pues, ¿sabes? ¡Me viene de perlas!

—¿Y eso por qué? –Dijo rápidamente Silver con desconfianza.

—Tú ya has montado antes, ¿no?

—¿¡En serio!? –Kotone no podía creerlo- ¡Wow!

Silver refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

—Pues que, a decir verdad, ahora mismo tendría que estar en Pueblo Primavera con el profesor Elm, pero cuando invité a Kotone no lo recordaba –Gold se echó a reír nerviosamente- Así que, hala, ya que tú sabes, ¡Te lo encargo!

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Gold dejó la silla de montar en brazos de Silver y salió volando en su Pidgeot.

—¡Lo siento Kotone! –Gritó a lo lejos.

(...)

(...)

(...)

—¡SERÁ IMBÉCIL!

El grito de Silver resonó en toda Ciudad Cerezo.

—Oh vamos Silver, ¡tampoco es tan malo!

—¡No pienso ayudarte a montar esta cosa! -El Rapidash le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Creo que le has ofendido.

—¡Pues mira qué bien!

—¡Silver!

Ya se habían acabado las tonterías. Si Kotone se ponía seria, Silver no tenía nada que hacer, y él lo sabía. Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió aceptar acompañarla. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no? No era tan difícil, sólo tenía que decir N-O. Pero por alguna razón, con ella no podía decirlo. El entrenador volvió a la realidad al sentir la mirada fija de su rival.

—Yo sólo te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer. El resto lo harás tú solita, ¿entendido?

* * *

—No me puedo creer que llevemos media hora sólo para ponerle la silla.

—¡Es que se me cae! ¿No podrías ayudarme a ponerla? –Sollozó Kotone, haciendo que el chico se encogiese de hombros.

—Será posible… Eres una inútil.

El entrenador estaba desesperado. Su idea era sentarse tranquilamente en la arena y dejar que la chica lo hiciera todo, bajo sus instrucciones, ¡Pero no era capaz de hacer ni eso! ¿¡Cómo se puede ser tan torpe!? Al principio había ido bien, las bridas se las había puesto sin problemas, pero con la silla no había manera.

Silver se acercó a Kotone por detrás y pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros, agarrando la silla que amenazaba con caerse –una vez más- al suelo.

—Tonta. No es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que colocarla bien, ajustar la cincha y… ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

Kotone estaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Aunque le estaba oyendo, no podía responder, se sentía un poco avergonzada por la cercanía del chico. Cuando levantó la vista Silver ya había puesto perfectamente la silla.

—¡Woow! –Kotone se olvidó al instante de su sonrojo y miró al Rapidash con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Qué rápido!

El entrenador gruñó, a pesar de sentirse interiormente halagado, pero por supuesto eso no lo iba a reconocer.

—Arriba.

—¿U-uh? ¡Aún no estoy lista!

—¿¡Y a qué estás esperando!?

—Es que…

Silver arqueó una ceja.

—No me irás a decir que estás nerviosa otra vez, ¿no?

—¡C-claro que no!

—¡Más te vale!

—Hum… ¿y ahora qué?

_Paciencia, Silver, paciencia_ –Se dijo el chico a sí mismo.

—Subes. –Al ver que la mirada interrogante de Kotone no cambiaba, añadió- Un pie en el estribo. Una mano en la silla. La otra agarrando las riendas. Y, ¡Magia! Ya estás arriba –Dijo con sarcasmo. La chica le dirigió un puchero de disgusto antes de seguir sus indicaciones.

—¡Bien! –Exclamó Kotone una vez arriba- ¡A partir de aquí ya sé!

Su rival levantó una ceja incrédulo. Si no sabía ni cómo poner la silla, ¿cómo iba a saber montar? Seguro que se caía en la primera galopada. Esa chica le sacaba de sus casillas, y sin embargo, por alguna razón, seguía ayudándola y haciéndole caso. Hum, quizá no era mala idea ir al médico a que le revisasen, igual tenía algo serio. Los pensamientos del entrenador fueron interrumpidos por Kotone, quien estaba sacudiendo las riendas al más puro estilo vaquero. Silver tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo terrible para aguantar las ganas de reír.

—¡Pero si no tienes ni idea! –Le espetó Silver, tratando de fruncir el ceño. Cada vez le costaba más aguantar la risa y eso no era nada bueno para él- ¡Tienes que darle con los talones! ¡Los ta-lo-nes!

—¡No! –Chilló Kotone frunciendo el entrecejo, ¡Estaba segura de que era así! Por una vez iba a hacer algo sin que Silver se lo dijera- ¡En las películas siempre funciona! –Exclamó. Silver ya no podía contenerse, iba a reírse de un momento a otro.

—¡Esto no es una película! ¡Espabila!

De improviso su expresión cambió y se le quitaron las ganas de reír al instante. La entrenadora había tirado demasiado fuerte de las riendas y el Rapidash amenazaba con rebelarse. Silver se pusó pálido: Si el Pokémon salía corriendo, la chica se mataba, estaba seguro. Y por más que quisiera él no podría correr tan rápido como un Rapidash.

—¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! ¡IDIOTA!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dicho y hecho. En unos instantes Silver había perdido de vista al Pokémon, que corrió veloz ciudad adentro, con su morena encima.

* * *

—¡Kotone! ¡KOTONE! ¡Maldita sea!

Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que encontrarla y rápido. A la velocidad a la que el Pokémon había escapado, estaba seguro de que la chica se había caído. Y si hubiera caído mal, podría estar malherida… ¡No! –Silver sacudió la cabeza- No debía pensar en eso, debía encontrarla cuanto antes. Si en vez de burlarse de ella la hubiese ayudado, quizá las cosas no habrían salido así… Espera, ¿qué narices estaba pensando?

De pronto lo vio, al Rapidash en uno de los campos de flores. El Pokémon estaba quieto, masticando alguna que otra hoja, mientras que Kotone se encontraba tumbada sobre las flores a su lado. A Silver se le vino el mundo encima. Corrió hacia ella sin darse cuenta de que estaba despierta, sin escuchar lo que le decía mientras se incorporaba –"¡Silver! Estoy bi…"- y sin dejarla terminar de hablar la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Kotone abrió los ojos como platos, paralizada por la sorpresa.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso –Susurró Silver con voz quebrada- Idiota…

Era cierto, esa chica le importaba y no sabía el por qué. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no iba a permitir que nada malo le ocurriera, no iba a dejarla alejarse de él de esa forma de nuevo, sin saber lo que le podría ocurrir. Jamás.

* * *

¡Hola~!

Al fin me animé a subir una historia propia de Pokémon, y no una traducción ; v; aviso que estoy practicando, es la primera vez en siglos que escribo algo ;_; quería escribir algo cortito y no una historia larga, así que supongo que esto es un one-shot (?)

¡Lo siento si tengo algún error!

Por cierto, originalmente este fic era de Mei y Hyû, no de Kotone y Silver X'D


End file.
